pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Smoky Progg
The Smoky Progg is a hidden boss found only in the first Pikmin game, and is possibly one of the toughest. The only way to encounter it is to visit The Distant Spring before day 15. It resides in the large watery area next to the landing site, in the centre of a pattern of small mound-like islands. The Progg resides in an egg and if you touch the egg in any way, even with Olimar, it will break out, though this does not happen immediately. Swarming the unopened egg with a large number of Pikmin can easily defeat the Progg, but does not produce any reward. After leaving its egg, the Progg itself is a dark green and black creatures with glowing white eyes, and constantly emits a cloud of gas that is poisonous to both Pikmin and Captain. It is also able to uproot Pikmin sprouts. The Smoky Progg will make its way towards the landing site upon emerging, so it is necessary to kill it to avoid interference with the day's plans. It has an incredibly high defense, so it takes a while to kill. When killed, however, it drops a small sphere, which, if carried to an Onion, will produce 100 Pikmin seeds. Olimar's belief that the creature is a malformed larval Mamuta is most likely based upon the fact that both creatures affect Pikmin on a different end of the same spectrum; the Mamuta plants the Pikmin, while the Progg uproots them and proceeds, then, to kill them. As the Mamuta doesn't feed on Pikmin, on the other hand, it is doubtful that its larval form would. How to Kill Large masses of Pikmin are not recommended to fight it; it is best to use a small number of reds. Around 20 should work well; swarming is utterly useless and will only result in all your pikmin dying. Wait until it uses the uprooting move, and then throw the reds onto its face. After the reds are shaken off, repeat the process.One way to hurt it is to throw Pikmin onto its large head.Another way to hurt it(and a more safer way)is to use yellow Pikmin with bomb-rocks.The bomb-rock explosions will melt away its acidic body.Any Pikmin left walking in its trail will succumb to the poison. Occasionally, it will chase you around and not give up until your Pikmin die or you get far enough away, at which point it will forget it ever happened and you can attack it again. Note: If you look at it from the back, you can see the small sphere it drops suspended inside of it. This is believed by some to be its heart. Egg Glitch In a rare case, if you walk up to the egg as Olimar with no Pikmin, circle the egg and press A to try to attack it, the egg won't take any damage, yet if you go back to an onion to get your blue Pikmin and return to the cluster of islands, the egg will be gone. The only way to reset the egg is to reset your game. Going to sunset and continuing to the next day will not bring the egg back. Stuck Progg Glitch If lured into the small maze-like area to the right of the Yellow Onion, the Smoky Progg may get stuck; Pikmin can still attack it, but its poisonous emissions remain deadly. Category:Pikmin 1 enemies